1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that protect fruits on trees. Specifically this invention relates to protection cages that can be mounted on twigs around growing fruits to protect the fruits from being pecked by birds.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to the protection cages and components for growing fruits was found.
Birds often peck growing fruits on trees. The fruits being pecked are not only damaged but also usually can not be consumed by people afterwards. One way to prevent this from happening is to wrap paper around the fruits to protect them. However, to wrap fruits with paper requires much time and often becomes unpractical when many fruits need to be wrapped in a short period of time. Therefore, an easy and fast to mount or dismount lightweight protection cage for fruits is sought.
One of the objectives of the current invention is to create a device that is lightweight. The other objective of the invention is to create a device that can be installed or removed quickly and easily.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings.